As autonomous vehicles become more widespread, it is contemplated that some such vehicles will be provided to shuttle passengers to and from various locations, similar to taxis. In instances where multiple vehicles are operating in the same environment, an intended passenger waiting to be picked up may be confused as to which vehicle to choose. Such a problem may arise in instances where each vehicle has its own route and/or shuttles multiple passengers at once. Without additional safeguards, an intended passenger risks entering the wrong vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need for a passenger pickup system that enables an intended passenger to make a pickup request and correctly identify a vehicle as the requested vehicle.